


Grace of God

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, F/F, God Does Not Play Dice, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 12th(!) in my series “I'd Do Anything For Love.” Kara gets a visit from someone she'd never thought she'd meet. The Spectre. God's Vengeance personified.





	Grace of God

“I dare wonder if you are attempting to do my job for me, Kara.” The voice was grim sounding, and startled Kara as she stared down at people from the rooftop above Lena's apartment.

Kara turned and saw a man wearing a green cloak with pale white skin standing by the ladder leading down to the hallway next to Lena's apartment. His cloak was torn slightly, she saw it only because it was swaying in the breeze. 

Kara took a deep breath. “I would never be so arrogant that I would claim to do part of God's job for him, Spectre.” 

The Spectre spoke firmly. “I mete out vengeance when it is needed to those who do deserve it. But I am powerless to do anything to those I am not supposed to touch. That is what truly separates me from others, heroes or villains. People liken me to God, but I am not. I simply am just His instrument, when needed. When I am not needed, I fight injustice as well as many others. It is only when I am charged with His might that I am the irresistible force people liken me as.” 

“Better not meet the immovable object then.” Kara smirked. 

The Spectre sighed. “Regardless of the joke, I bare you no malice for what you've done, because it truly concerns me none. There are far greater beings out there that harm others, and even I do not go after all of them. I do what I am directed to do.” 

“All things considered, some people would gain a heck of an ego boost from having the okay to kill people by God himself, if a bit indirectly.”

“Free Will is an important concept.” The Spectre spoke. “It applies to every entity in existence. Few understand that. Plus, your power grows every day and has no limit, mine is always the same. Even when fully empowered.” 

“You just told me I am going to be stronger than you fully empowered by God someday.” Kara blinked, surprised by the revelation.

“Destiny is a powerful thing, Kara. I can only hope you embrace the destiny you were meant for, but I am not the person who tells others what to do with their life. What you do with your life is up to you. I share the knowledge with you because you have no ego. I know how you are. Arrogance is not in your nature.” 

“Some would argue I'd have to be arrogant to kill people even for love.” Kara sighed.  
“Am I arrogant when I kill people as God's vengeance?” The Spectre spoke firmly.

“I understand the point very well there, Spectre.” Kara spoke.

“Indeed, Kara, and with that, I leave you to your thoughts.” The Spectre spoke and then vanished.

Kara shivered. “Perhaps this is what they truly mean when they say Heavy is the Head that bears the Crown.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Spectre is one of those beings that gets his powers greatly exaggerated.  
> Dr. Manhattan is the other major one.  
> By himself, The Spectre is extremely powerful yes, but he can still be defeated.  
> It's only when he is fully empowered by God that he is capable of doing the more extreme feats he's done, and enacting the vengeance he does.  
> He also cannot act on just anything and everything he sees.  
> That doesn't stop him from beating up carjackers, but still. Unless he's empowered by God, he's basically Superman power levels.


End file.
